


Controlling again

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://hazelandglasz.tumblr.com/post/66458127936/rrrowr-sorry-but-suddenly-interested-in-the<br/>I got inspired by this gifset ;)</p><p>Picture Lydia and Stiles as siblings.<br/>Good ?<br/>Good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lydia likes to pretend that she is an only child.

Her ability to press a mental “mute” button on her environment helps, because when your sibling is Stiles (and what kind of nickname is that - Lukasz is pretty awesome, in her opinion), you need all the focus you can master to silence him.

Her brother is smart, at least there’s that. If only he could focus long enough on subjects that matter, subjects that will give him a scholarship to a prestigious school, at least that would give him a “cool nerd” factor.

But nooo, Stiles has to keep his “just a nerd” status, all because he likes comic books and art history and - Lydia fights the shivers - history and philosophy.

And there is his best friend.

It’s like she got all the brain (and 3/4 of the looks) in the twin deal, because there is no way she would keep someone who is so much of a loser as Scott McCall.

The guy is cute, sure, if only he would cut his hair and - no, not going there. Crushing on your brother’s best friend is so cliché, Lydia’s eyes hurt from the roll.

And it’s not like people don’t want to hang out with Stiles.

Actually, in her group of friends - the cool kind, the hip one, the ones who are the leaders of the school -, there is one guy in particular that would like to be close to Stiles.

Closer.

Get Stiles on his lap - close.

Derek Hale is a senior, he’s smart in pretty much all of his classes, he’s athletic, he’s fun and yet has that dark and mysterious aura.

And he’s gay.

And he looks like a hammer just fell on his head every time Stiles is in his sight.

Lydia finds it adorable.

She finds the obliviousness of her brother even more adorable.

—

"Derek ?

"Hm-hm."

"Derek Hale ?"

"Hm-hm."

"You’re fucking kidding me, sis, it’s not even funny."

"Nu-huh", Lydia says, finally pulling her lollipop out of her mouth. "I wouldn’t joke about something like that, bro."

Stiles turns on his chair to look at her with his best glare. “You’re seriously kidding me that Derek Hale, baseball school champion, Valedictorian of this year’s promotion, heartthrob of Beacon Hills, has a crush on me ?”

"Hm-hm."

Stiles snort-scoffs. “Yeah right.”

Lydia slams her book closed in front of her. “Lukasz !” she shouts and his face pales before turning red - lovely colors - and she barrels on to keep him quiet. “I’m telling you, when you come in the kitchen and he’s here with all of my friends, he looks like he was blind and finally, he’s seen the light ! He looks like there is a treasure coming out of your ass, I swear !”

Stiles’ blush stays on but he keeps his mouth shut.

Lydia sits back on the bed, only closer to her brother. “Do you - do you like him too ?” she asks, reaching to put her hand on his knee.

Stiles sputters at that and she doesn’t need him to say more. She has her answer already.

—

"Derek !"

Derek is in front of his locker, trying to decide if he should ditch third period to get himself a nice mocha with extra peppermint and extra whipped cream when he hears his name and he turns his head.

"Hey Lydia," he replies, a smile on his face.

He like the Martin-Stilinksi girl : she’s fun, she’s smart, she’s pretty.

Not as pretty as her brother but still, he has eyes.

Ah, her brother - if only he would hang out with the whole group, Derek would have an opening and he would be able to sweep little Stiles off of his feet.

"I was wondering if I could get a look at your notes from last year’s Economics ?" she asks and he manages to only chuckle at that. The whole school knows that the new teacher, Mr. Riord, is not half as good as their previous teacher who retired last summer. 

"Sure - but they’re at home, do you want to come with me after school to get them ?" he offers and she worries her lower lip.

"I wish I could, but I can’t," she says, an apologetic look on her face. "Mom wants me at home before Dad comes home - he has had a tough week at the station …"

"I can drop by with my notes later then," he offers then and a bright smile lights up her face.

"You’re the best, Derek !" she exclaims, putting her hand on his chest.

God he wishes it was her brother’s hand …

—

"Stiles, can you get the door ?"

Stiles rolls his eyes as Lydia shouts over the debilitating music she has on.

"It’s probably for you, can’t you get it ?" he shouts back, trying to go back to his essay on Modern myths.

"I just put nail polish on !"

Stiles huffs and as he passes her room, shouts. “Fine, but you’re doing mine next !”

Opening the door, though, Stiles thinks that no manicure will ever compensate.

Because there is one Derek Hale standing on their porch, looking as dashing as ever in his worn leather jacket that probably smells like — well, leather, but also of sunshine and rainbow and of MALE.

Dear God.

"Hi !" Stiles says, or more precisely, shouts and Derek takes a step back, his smile freezing on his face. "Hi," Stiles repeats at a more normal volume.

"Hi," Derek replies, his lips once again stretching into his trademark crooked smile that Stiles dreams about constantly. "Is Lydia here ?"

Of course he’s here to see Lydia, Lydia is the “proper” person to be around, Lydia is the cool one, he’s only a loser, well fuck you Derek Hale, no actually fuck me, well, fuck my life …

"Pardon ?"

Oh shit, he just said that out loud, didn’t he ?

"Nevermind," Stiles says hastily, "come in, I’ll go tell her that you’re here".

"Actually," Derek says, reaching for Stiles’ shoulder, "we don’t get to talk too often, do we ?"

Stiles shakes his head, feeling his jaw dropping. “Do you want to - talk with me ?” he asks, feeling like a moron but it feels like he stepped into the Twilight zone, crossed with another planet.

Derek steps closer - God, he does smell like rainbows and pure male -, his smile taking a darker shade that does things to Stiles’ guts (among other things). “I really, really do,” he replies, so close now that Stiles would be able to bury his face under the lapel of his jacket AND ISN’T THAT A NICE IMAGE TO DWELL ON ?

"A-an-and what do you want to talk about ?" Stiles stammers, taking a step back because he obviously can’t handle himself around Derek being so close.

Derek shrugs. “About the things you like - I want to get to know you, Stiles,” he says softly, his voice completely honest and vulnerable.

Stiles smiles at him. “I - I’d like to get to know you too,” he replies, a blush spreading all over his face and neck.

Over the stair rail, Lydia high-fives herself.


	2. Down To Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Lydia has managed to get them together, she has to suffer the consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff  
> Lots of fluff  
> fluff fluff fluff

What was she thinking ?

Actually, Lydia knows exactly what she was thinking.

She thought that she was being selfless, helping her friend and her brother to get their heads out of their asses to put both body parts to a better use.

She thought that if her brother could start hanging out with her crowd instead of his pack of two, she wouldn't mind it terribly.

But that.

She never expected that.

"That" being Derek hanging out with the two citizens of Loserville and ditching them all to cuddle with Stiles on their couch.

Not that it's not sickenly adorable.

Of course it's adorable, it's Derek nuzzling his face in her brother's stomach, his arms wrapped around Stiles' smaller frame and one leg hooked over Stiles' lap.

That's one thing she never expected to see : Derek Hale, the epitome of dark and mysterious, cuddling her brother like some koala bear.

And Stiles is smiling this soft smile that has not left his stupid face since Derek asked him out for the first time.

The smile that tells Lydia how happy her twin is.

The smile that lets her know that this was the right thing to do.

Sometimes, it's like they don't even realize that they're being cute.

Like when Derek gets pissed off - at Jackson, at a politician, at a subpar movie plot - and he shuts down (or up, depending on your point of view) when Stiles runs his fingers on the nape of his neck.

Like when Stiles makes puppy eyes at Derek to get the last pig-in-a-blanket.

And gets it, of course he gets it.

Like when they look at the other, when said other's attention is on something else, with unbelieving smiles, like they can't believe that this gem is theirs to keep.

\-----

The cute, she can handle.

Finding Derek and Stiles groping each other in the kitchen when they left the group to "get some snacks" ?

Not okay.

Stumbling on Derek trying to eat her brother's "kielbasa" ?

Not okay.

Hearing Stiles moan Derek's name when they went to his room to "talk" ?

Not;

Okay.

No, seriously, what was she thinking ?


End file.
